nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Break Out
Operation:Break Out is the twenty-fourth episode in the 2012 series. It premiered on July 27th, 2013 "Break in, break out, but at what cost??" Official Description Donatello breaks into a secret Kraang detention center in order to rescue Kirby O' Neil, but ends up trapped inside with a deadly prisoner known as the Newtralizer. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Raph and Donnie doing some sparring, while Leo, Mikey and April watch. Raph promises that he will go easy on him, as he happens to be in a good mood today. However, Donnie refuses and says to Raph that he will go easy on him, in hopes of impressing April. After Splinter signals for their duel to begin, Donnie rapidly strikes both of Raph's knees and then uses his staff to sweep Raph's legs, knocking him down on to the floor of The Dojo. However, just when Donnie turns to ask April if she saw this, Raph tackles him and pins his arms with his Sais, moving them as if they belong to a puppet, which Mikey seems to enjoy.Splinter then tells Raph to stop, which he does, but not before throwing Donnie right over his shoulders and sitting down on his plastron. Donnie soon confronts Raph, telling him that he is embarrassed of his defeat since April was clearly watching it happen. However, this once again gives away his feelings for April and Raph refuses to help Donnie impress her in any way, shape, or form. Meanwhile, April is checking out her e-mail, only to find out that she has received a mysterious message containing a bunch of strange noises. The four turtles are curious about this and so is April, pondering over who would communicate with her in such a bizarre way. Later, when Mikey, Raph, and Leo have dozed off on the floor, Donnie is successfully able to decrypt and translate the muffled words of the message, revealing that it's from April's dad. Donnie listens in on how he has been transported to a hidden Kraang facility, and how he will need immediate help. With the other turtles fast asleep, Donnie vows to save Kirby in order to impress April and try to prove Raph's theory (that he has no shot with April) wrong. He quickly maps the apparent location of the facility on his T-Phone and sneaks out of the Lair. Later, the other turtles awaken and realize that Donnie isn't with them. Mikey passes by April's computer and, after seeing the mapped location of the lab, claims that he knows where Donnie went. They all realize that Donnie must have translated the words in April's e-mail message, listened to it, and found out where it originated. Leo is able to get the chance to replay the voice message, but April overhears her dad speaking and begins to grow concerned. Regardless, the brothers set out to the Kraang facility after listening to the message. Afterward, Splinter attempts to distract April from worrying about her father by encouraging her to listen to the silence in the Dojo. Splinter tells April to close her eyes and listen to Splinter's movements, but April soon claims that she hears something different in a sewer tunnel...and Splinter cannot hear it (even though he's a rat). Simultaneously, Donnie reaches the lab and is surprised by the fact that it doesn't look very 'Kraang-y' (the place he's looking at is actually a body shop). Donnie then sneaks up to one of the entry doors and picks the lock with a key that a car mechanic had dropped on the ground. As he enters, a Kraang spots him and begins to fire it's weapon at him. Donnie makes light work of this Kraang and easily crushes it with the use of a suspended car. However, this alerts a few more Kraang, who begin to fire their laser guns. Donnie dives behind a car for protection, but a stray laser hits a mysterious button and this causes the entire platform to become unstable and fall, taking Donnie along with it. However, this brings Donnie into a secret entrance that leads to an abandoned detention facility, where Donnie is able to discover Kirby locked up in an enclosed room. Donnie is able to rig Kirby's cell door to unclock and he rescues him, while the Kraang observe this through a camera and discuss that this is all going according to their plan. However, when Donnie opens up Kirby's door, he unintentionally opens every single cell door in the area, which allows a monstrous, amphibious creature to escape from one of the cells. As the creature approaches several Kraang, they start referring to it as a criminal that wants to take back the weaponry that is his. The creature then rapidly reveals himself, tears apart the Kraangs' android bodies, devours one of the actual Kraang, and reclaims his armor. When Donnie and Kirby are about to make their escape, they encounter this creature as well and Donnie nicknames it 'The Newtralizer', while hoping that Mikey won't ever discover this doing of his. Meanwhile, April continues to pursue the sound that she heard earlier and discovers that it was being made by a device that the Kraang are using to communicate. However, it is 'activated' when she puts her hands on it and two Kraang show up to find it, but April is able to hide and the Kraang believe that they have simply gone to the wrong place. The other turtles soon find the body shop and find clues that Donnie was there, such as crushed Kraang-droids. The trio eventually locates the entrance to the (Kraang) detention facility, but a large horde of Kraang show up there and fire a huge round of lasers at them. Mikey, Leo, and Raph manage to escape this threat, but, before long, they run into the Newtralizer. They finally reunite with Donnie and Kirby when they spot them standing at one end of a blown-up hallway. Then, all four Turtles and Kirby get trapped in a small control room with a squadron of Kraang. However, Donnie deliberately opens the doors so that the Newtralizer can enter, reasoning that the Kraang must have had him locked up because he was a danger to them. True to form, the Newtralizer quickly decimates the squadron of Kraang, but he then turns his attention toward the four Turtles as quickly as he obliterated the Kraang. This makes the Turtles cry out in panic. The Turtles have no choice but to battle the mutated newt, but he is much more durable than they were thinking, and he is able to put up quite a good fight against them. After the fight segues into the body shop, Mikey desperately drives a van on top of their enemy, causing the other Turtles to congratulate their young brother. However, unbeknownst to the Turtles, who leave, the Newtralizer remains perfectly intact and escapes the van by breaking open one of the doors... In the Sewer Lair, April is examining the strange communication device that she found. Splinter is intrigued by how April could hear something that he was not able to detect. April says that it could be one of the reasons that the Kraang are wanting to capture her. She soon hears her father's voice and sees that the Turtles are entering the lair with him, causing her to thank the Turtles effusively. Raph makes Donnie look like the hero so that he is able to impress April, even though Raph was dead set against this earlier on. Donnie's reward is a hug from April, which ultimately causes him to fall over. Meanwhile, at the T.C.R.I. Building, the Shredder enters and tells his new allies that the alien prisoner nearly interfered with their plan. However, one of the Kraang comments that this didn't prevent Kirby from being taken, which, apparently, was all part of their plan to pinpoint the exact location of April and the Turtles' lair for their respective reasons. The Shredder realizes that the Turtles must have brought Kirby back to their lair and that both he and the Kraang will soon have vengeance in their grasp... Back at the Turtles' lair, April hugs her dad, telling him that it's good to have him back, to which Kirby agrees. They embrace eachother, but Kirby looks up with bloodshot eyes and an indifferent scowl, ending the episode in a comic style. Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts * Newtralizer Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 epiosdes